


【锤基】Again 番外

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 番外(1)  Chapter 35 里的拉灯环节。写失败了的惩罚play XD番外(2)  那日早晨《Again》正文在这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670674/chapters/36403758





	1. Chapter 1

“你是喜欢上在酒店做的感觉了？”  
Loki问。  
Thor也不为自己解释，房门还未完全阖上，他就气势汹汹的将Loki压在了门边的墙上，但Loki就像一只不听从的猫想从Thor结实的胸膛和臂弯底下钻开溜走，然而Thor只一扭身就再度压制住他，把小猫撞到对边墙上，”拗！”Loki惊呼一声，也就在这时，他兄长狂风骤雨般的吻落了下来。  
“嗯…...”  
Loki想开口说些什么，但他的下巴被人紧紧箝制，他的口腔正被敌方大肆侵略，连扭头闪躲都办不到，没一会儿他便极识时务地让自己身心都投入到这个热情的有些过份的见面吻当中，等到他意识恢复清醒时，Loki发现情况有点不太对劲――  
他眼前是酒店房间地毯，而且屁股还凉飕飕的。  
怎么回事？  
他不再被Thor按在墙上狂吻，Thor坐在床边，而他整个人正趴挂在Thor大腿上。他的裤子被拉扯下来，他的屁股光溜溜地曝露在空气中――当然，还有那个人的眼中。  
“Thor Odinson！”他张开被啃噬蹂躏到发红肿胀的嘴唇大喊，“你要做什么？”  
“你问为什么不回家要到酒店？是为了给你保留脸面。”  
他才不是喜欢上在酒店做的感觉，真要说，他喜欢的是“上他”。Thor一只手紧紧摁住Loki的腰不让他逃离，另一只手则高高举起，“我要惩罚你。”  
Loki愣了一下，但在感觉到掌风落下发出“啪”的一大声响以及随后从他臀部出现的火辣痛感时，他立刻查觉到发生了什么，震惊无比――  
他打他？Thor打他屁股？Loki瞠大眼，不敢置信。Thor给了他屁股一个掌掴！下一秒，他立刻猛烈挣扎起来。  
“你混蛋！”他奋力扭腰想从Thor手下挣脱开来，Thor马上加重了手上的力道，但Loki还是不放弃，继续在Thor大腿上扭摆挣扎。  
“你怎么能这样对我？”他怎么敢！  
然而这丝毫阻止不了Thor的下个动作，他又往那个浑圆挺翘的屁股狠狠拍了一下。Thor下手毫不留情，连续两下击打后，本来白皙无瑕的臀瓣瞬间变了模样，泛出一大片红晕。  
“你就仗着我爱你我宠你。你真是个小混蛋。”不只出手，Thor还张嘴骂他，他气死了这个小混蛋的我行我素！“你竟然敢一个人去找海拉，你知道她有多危险吗！”  
说完，他继续往Loki的屁股落掌。他简直要被他气死，Loki他居然故意去招惹有涉黑背景的海拉，当Thor见到Loki和海拉一齐出现在监控屏幕上时，他心跳差点停止，只有诸神知道那瞬间他有多害怕担心。  
Thor厚实的手掌拍落在Loki翘挺的臀峰上，刺痛的感觉从挨打的地方蔓延开来，Loki绿色的眼眸里逐渐浮起水雾。每一次Thor手掌接触到他的臀部时，所发出的清脆声响就会弹到天花板，继而在整个房间内回荡。Loki觉得整个房间、整个地板都在晃动不止，比起疼痛，受辱的感觉更令他难受，他为什么要千里迢迢来受这种屈辱？Loki浑身发抖，不知是生气还是惊吓。他再也忍不住，含着眼泪大叫：  
“我要跟母亲说！你这个变态强暴犯，你打我！你欺负我！”  
“母亲会同意我代替她惩罚你这个小坏蛋，我这个大儿子有善尽到做兄长的义务。”  
Thor的巴掌一下接一下的落在Loki的臀峰处，除了头两下真的是用了十足的力气外，后面的力道就轻缓许多，与其说是惩罚，更像是在调情。连续的拍击下，本来莹白光洁的屁股布满了掌痕，一片润红，像是要沁出血一样，而且每拍一下，丰挺的臀部就会似果冻般弹晃，连带到Loki的某个部位也渐渐起了变化。Thor自然也察觉到了，他停下手。  
“你硬了。”他俯身在他弟弟耳边低声说。  
“…………”  
Loki伸手大力把他推开，想站起来却重心不稳，还来不及站直，就被Thor拉回怀中。他的逃跑行动再次失败，现在的他两腿大开，面对面跨坐在他兄长的大腿上，半勃的分身直挺挺的翘立在两人身体之间。他的裤子早被剥掉，下半身未着片缕，衬衣的下襬根本遮挡不住他的秘密。  
为了不让他起身逃开，Thor的双手紧紧固定在他的腰上。  
“我说的难道不对吗？”  
Thor一边说，一边收紧手臂缩短两人之间的距离，故意让对方的挺立戳刺自己的腹部。  
不待他回答，Thor抬手握住了他的脖子，低下头开始亲吻起他的脖颈，或重或轻的吮咬，在耳根和脖子都留下痕迹。同样在使力的还有箝在Loki腰部的手，他再度将那个人往自己怀里拽。随着空间被挤压，敏感的欲望被迫不断与对方生硬的衣物摩擦，Loki发出难耐的呻吟。  
他渴望更多的触碰，他扭动了一下，Thor当然知道他的需求，他滑下手移到两人中间，握住了他的勃起。Thor用沙哑性感的声音低声呼唤他弟弟的名字。  
“Loki。”  
Loki不自禁的闭上了眼睛，修长的手臂往前伸，勾上了Thor的脖子。Thor确定他已经意乱情迷不会再试图逃走时，他挪出手开始解他身上的衬衫。他也有渴望，他渴望着他的皮肤，渴望着他身上的气味，还有在肌肤相亲时逐渐上升的体温，分离了一个月之后，他有太多想做的了，可是有件他得现在做。  
Thor握住他分身，这本来应该旖旎而情欲。  
“不准你再去海拉。不准单独去见她，知道吗？答应我。”  
他衣服扣住的钮扣迅速减少，胸膛几乎完全袒露，Thor在那上头的舔咬也变得更为激烈，粗重灼热的呼吸打在他的光滑的肌肤上让他仿若有将被烫烧的错觉。每一次都令他为之颤栗，情难抑制。  
“你要相信我？你要一个骗子的承诺？”就算命根正被人拿捏在手里，骗子之神也不轻易屈服。Loki感觉到Thor的手抚上他的胸膛，之后又回到腰间，还有一只正在他的大腿上摩娑，最后又滑回大腿内侧。灵活的唇齿依然在他的肌肤上四处贪婪的巡守吮咬。  
他的兄长是这世上最了解他身体每一处敏感点的人，知道怎么样撩起他的情欲，他逃不开，他一点机会都没有。但不只他，Thor的欲望也早就升起，在他的臀缝里蹭顶着，Loki不认为他兄长有这耐力跟他一直耗下去。  
正在啃啮他锁骨处的Thor抬起脸，对上他翡翠般的绿眼睛。  
“我永远都会相信你。”  
Thor收握住Loki的阴茎上下套弄起来，撸动的同时他开口：“答应我。”  
火热的掌心紧紧包覆着他，Loki抿紧了嘴唇，但那只是一开始，后来仍是禁不住。“嗯――”充满诱惑的呻吟从颤抖的嘴唇间流溢出，他的理智已然完全被情潮吞没。Loki睁大眼睛，伴着急促的呼吸，释放在Thor手中。  
高潮之后Loki整个人都在打颤，他靠在Thor身上喘气休息，缓和了一会儿后，他忽然抬起头伸手按倒Thor。Thor对他突来的举动没有防备，一下子就被他推倒在床上，Thor不急着起身，他好奇Loki想做什么。他可以对他做任何事，唯独――  
“我可以失去一切，唯独不能没有你。”他不能让他失去他。  
“不，你才不会。”  
Thor准备张口问，是不会失去一切还是不会失去你？却来不及有机会。  
“躺好。”  
Loki昂高下颚，直直地盯着他，不许他有任何其他动作。泄过一次的Loki眼神清明许多，甚至带着一抹戏谑的意味。Loki俯下身，双手灵活地解开Thor裤子，里外的裤子一被扯下，包裹在其内的性器立刻弹了出来，一付蓄势待发的模样。  
居高临下的Loki又睨了他一眼，再次弯下头，脸贴在Thor勃起的东西旁边。  
被他的脸碰触到时，Thor原本还有些困惑，但当Loki吐出舌尖迅速舔戳了一下那里的顶端时，Thor再迟钝也明白到他想要干什么。  
Loki很少给他口交，少到用一只手就数的完，跟他们上床次数和频率，相较之下有些不可思议。即使技巧生疏，依然给了他至上的愉悦和满足。Loki在床上是享受型，要他付出更多的劳力是不太可行的，更重要的还是Thor舍不得。  
“你不必做到……”  
如此主动的Loki实在是太难得了，不过正义感还是战胜了欲念，他用手轻轻碰了一下Loki的肩膀表达他的意思，这种欲迎还拒的推拒，结果反倒更激发了Loki的好胜心。他捧着Thor粗壮的欲望，花了几秒钟回想Thor平时是怎么对他做的，  
他伸出舌头从头部开始轻轻舔拭，尝试嘬了一口，在他吸吮的瞬间Thor震了一下。接着Loki侧过头去舔底部的阴囊，有时用嘴唇去碰，撩乱的金色耻毛搔着他的鼻尖，他的鼻腔里满满都是Thor的气味，等他吻遍双球的每一个地方，他再度伸出舌头沿着会阴、柱身逐一舔上，偶尔还会用舌尖试探性的戳弄。Thor瞪大眼睛，看黑色的头颅在他腿间动来动去，他被他发热的舌尖弄到快要发疯，全身血液都往下身冲去。舔完一圈后，Loki蹙了下形状美好的眉毛，好像不甚满意，他又回到原处，从头部含起。  
此刻Thor已经完全硬挺，顶端也溢出了一些前液，Loki带着满意的表情将前液啜入口里，然后他张开嘴把整个含进了口中，以规律的速度大口的吞吐着。Thor东西的质量不容小觑，粗大的柱身让Loki眼睛冒出泪水，没多久他就嘴巴酸麻，他加快了吞咽的速度，呼吸也变得急促。  
Loki正在替他口交――感受到前所未有的温暖与温润，Thor喉头发出低吟，他想按住Loki的头，将Loki死死的往他腿间压，想把他的欲望往更深的地方捅进去，残存的理智让Thor忍了下来，他逼自己两只手抓住床单，一边发出愉悦又压抑的呻吟声，直到Loki的牙关划过他茎身上的粗筋，Thor倒抽了一口气。  
”收好牙齿，宝贝。”Thor嘶声说。  
Loki抬眸瞅了他一眼，微瞇的绿色眼睛依然水气缭绕，引人心怜，可是他接下来的行动就不是了，他报复的故意用前牙在头部刮了一下，令Thor几乎要大叫出声。恶作剧完后Loki又瞬间乖巧，认真勤奋的吞吐起来把Thor带回天堂。  
间或着难受的声音，Loki忍住想要呕吐的冲动继续快速的吞吐着，“够了……够了Loki。”Thor想要他停止，最后还是只能顺从的任Loki做他想做的。  
Thor觉得他距离进入Valhalla只差一步了。  
“喔，诸神啊！”  
听着Thor嘴边溢出的喘吟与讨饶声，征服欲得到满足，得意的心情占满Loki的心。  
Loki退了一些出来，马上又往前狠进，Thor感觉到他的分身顶到了Loki的喉根，快感沿着他的脊椎快速窜下冲击他的全身，最后又汇聚到双腿中间。这是就连Thor也很少为他做过的深喉，以长度和粗度而言，这是件不容易的事，更别说他事前缺少练习。Thor就要射了，他提醒Loki，“宝贝你快――”  
Loki没有动作，他只好自己想办法抽身，却被Loki执拗地压在床上。Thor自傲的毅力在此时完全没有作用。他太少经历这个了，只有他能够轻而易举的令他失控。最后他还是没有克制住，在Loki口中爆发出来。  
Thor脑袋一片空白，只剩下经由听觉传入的呛咳声，等他不在恍惚时，发现Loki正分开双膝挺直的跨坐在他的腰间。  
“Loki你还好吗？”Thor问，没有忘记他刚刚射了Loki一嘴的事实。  
Loki已经停止咳嗽，他瞪了他一眼――明明眼角还挂着清楚的泪珠，眼神似乎在说你也射得太多了。他将一部分还含在嘴里的精液吐在手指上，残留在唇边的则用舌头舔掉它们。  
Loki再次抬起脸，脸颊白里泛红，嘴边带着狡猾的笑意，挑衅又像是炫耀地瞟了他一眼。然后Loki一只手撑在Thor的腹肌上，让沾着液体的另一只伸入自己的后庭，将臀瓣间那个隐密紧闭的入口慢慢撑开。  
指尖在窄小的甬道慢慢推送，久违的异物感让他有些吃力，他不自觉地闭紧眼睛，身体颤抖，压在Thor身上的力道也增加了。  
Thor看着在床上向来娇气的爱人不熟练的开拓着自己，他咽着口水，舔了下发干的唇瓣――他一直觉得口干舌燥。容貌俊美、身材修长精瘦的男人浑身赤裸的跨跪在他身前，在他面前毫无掩饰的展开自己，漂亮的绿色眼睛时张时阖，面红耳赤下又要故作镇定，神情挑衅或忍耐，精致的腹肌下形状优美的粉色性器随着主人身体的不停晃动渐渐有了抬头的迹象，直指着他，无一不刺激着他的视觉，看得Thor的双目充血，当然充血的还有另一个部位。他才刚射过，却很快又恢复了坚挺。看出Thor的意图，Loki用眼神示意他要他继续乖乖躺着，Thor不敢违抗他，但他也无法真的坐视不管，他沙哑的开口：“让我帮你，弟弟。”  
“I’m not your brother.”他不经思索地脱口回应。  
他用手指轻拧自己的乳尖，胸前两颗涨立的乳头变得更加鲜脆欲滴，他下压身体往前斜倾，让身体打得更开将粉嫩细致的穴口曝露在Thor面前，然后又试着多推入一根手指。情况并没有马上获得改善，知道症结所在的Thor吃力的将手伸向床头柜从里头抓出了润滑剂，Loki接过润滑剂，扭开盖子将冰凉黏腻的液体倒落到Thor烫热的性器上，悬殊的温度差瞬间的温差让Thor瞬间变脸，笑着看Thor难耐的模样，Loki将一部分的润滑剂倒在自己手指上。  
Thor早就硬到发痛。Loki一贯享受Thor的服侍，在这方面的效率实在是低到令人卒不忍睹。等Loki慢吞吞把自己扩张好，他那里大概也废掉了。Thor再次向他出声乞求，“让我帮帮你。”  
这次Loki总算是同意了，Thor抓住他的手让自己的手指随着Loki的一起埋入Loki体内，一同感受里头的炙热与紧致，插入的同时也展开富有技巧性的搅动。有Thor的引导立刻有了明显的进度，准备工作完成后，Loki扶好Thor被各种液体弄到湿漉漉的阴茎，一手按在Thor胸口，缓缓地坐了下去，巨大的阴茎撑开洞口挤入他的后穴，Loki的脸庞被逼出了大颗的汗水，身体也抖得更加剧烈。  
刻意放慢的动作让一切感觉都变得无比清晰，怕身上的人受伤，Thor也不敢催促。他的下体正在进入一个湿暖紧致的地方，每进一厘Thor都可以感觉到柔软的肠肉纷纷涌上包裹他却又挤压抗拒他的过程与矛盾。  
Thor也不知道他的爱人为什么每次都还是这么紧，“Loki……”Thor像是鼓励般的呼唤他的名字，听到声音的Loki立刻睁眼回望他。  
被情欲逼出来的泪水让那双绿油油的鹿眼显得更加惹人爱怜，光是被那对眼睛看着，Thor就觉得自己要射了。  
“唔。”  
Loki呼出一口气。顾虑到自己一碰就疼的屁股，Loki没有坐到底，而是停在某个深度，即便如此也足够两个人爽到直打哆嗦。稍微适应后Loki抬起臀，深吸了一口气后又重重坐下，几次往复之后，他变得熟练许多，起落的速度开始加快。有过上次“分手炮”时经验的迅速累积后，他已经大致掌握了这个体位的诀窍。  
数十次后他停止了上下的动作，开始前后左右的扭动腰肢。  
被情欲熏蒸成粉红色的身体在他面前死命摆晃，体内的火热紧紧的夹绞着他，Thor忍不住出口：  
“宝贝、甜心、小妖精――”  
“住口，金发妞，你找死吗？”  
他的体力无法支持他的狠话，没多久他就力气泄尽，险些要瘫趴在Thor身上，Thor撑住了他。  
“我没说惩罚已经结束了。”  
Thor用双手稳住Loki的腰，带着他上下起伏。姿势仍是原本的姿势，只是其他的已不再由他主导，无力反抗的Loki只能任由Thor一次次上顶，那种天摇地动的错觉又回来了。  
Loki头往后仰，他张开嘴，叫喊着Thor的名字，任呻吟出口。在激烈的颠簸与高亢的放浪尖叫中，两个人一起沉溺在爱欲的火海中，最后已经没办法再去计较是谁在惩罚谁了，那些猜疑与试探对他们而言本来就没有意义。他或许永远无法真正懂他，但他爱他，他也爱他。  
Loki忽然全身一绷，泄放到了两人的腹部之间，高热的甬道疾骤收缩，引带Thor也一起到达颠峰。  
“呼呼、呼――”  
两人并肩躺在床上大声喘息。  
Thor翻过来，把脸蹭进身边人的胸膛，“我好想你，你想我吗？”他问。  
“我也想你――”  
Loki故意顿了一下，“你的第三只脚。”  
对于Loki的捉弄，Thor笑了出来，“喔，我就知道你喜欢。”亲了一口自己留在对方锁骨上的新鲜吻痕，“我真的搞不懂你。”  
“我也弄不懂我自己，”Loki懒洋洋地回答，“你只要搞我就行了。”你只要爱我就够了。  
Thor熟稔的叫了客房服务，简单的用完餐后，他们拉回床上再战。Thor让Loki趴在床上从背后进入了他，每次贯穿Loki几乎要往床头撞去，Thor都会再把他拉回来。  
“轻点……Thor，轻一点！”  
Loki光溜溜的红屁股一碰就痛，现下Thor明了了什么叫做自讨苦吃。当他往前碰撞时，Loki屁股上的刺痛就会发作然后连动里面反射性地跟着缩紧，既是极乐也是地狱。  
Thor无意识的喊着，“弟弟、我的弟弟……”  
“喔，你真变态！”  
不知道是不是Loki的谩骂刺激到他，Thor停了下来，他开口却是赞叹：“你真的好会吸，我的灵魂都要被吸进去了。”  
什么狗屁灵魂。  
“被吸的是你的阴茎跟精液。”  
Loki直白的话语使Thor一愣。Thor又一次的停滞引来他的讪笑。  
“你不行了吗？我把你榨干了？”  
“你知道这不可能。上次――”  
“我说过你敢再像上次一样发疯，我就废了你！”  
“喔，原来你期待那个。”Thor恢复动作，刻意放慢冲撞的力道，缓而规律抽插起来，“除了我之外，还有谁可以满足你，小馋猫？”  
“太自以为是了吧。我可以多找几个人，或者让其中两个一起上。”  
“你敢让其他人碰你试看看！”  
Thor加重冲撞的力道，没多久便往那个他熟悉无比的地方凶狠的碾压上去，每一下都进得很深，打桩般的操顶他。  
Thor的巨大凶器在他体内进进出出，囊袋拍在他的屁股上发出清脆的声响，过多的冲击和快感让Loki将脸完全埋进枕头里，松软的枕芯掩不住支离破碎的吟叫与哭音。  
在他因为高潮而全身痉挛时，Thor也捏着Loki的屁股臀瓣像以往那样毫无保留的全数射进了他的后穴里。热流灌入体内，Loki因为这滚烫的精液又抽搐了一阵。  
Thor大口大口的喘着气，即使已经释放，他也没有马上抽出，而是抱住对方紧贴着彼此维持着交合的姿势侧躺下来。Thor一边喘气一边轻轻啃噬Loki的后颈，Loki忍不住发出声，“痒。”  
绵软的鼻音完全没有威吓力，轻如擦拂的推搡当然也没有。Thor进一步搂紧了他，下身却缓慢的抽离带出浊白的体液。他喜欢他们之间的性事甚至可以说是着迷，就和他一样。  
“Loki，Brother，”他含着他的耳朵低语，“让我保护你――”不，换个说法――“我希望你平安无恙。”  
他转过身，翠绿的眼眸定定看着他的兄长。眼神在他脸上逡巡，一眨也不眨。  
“你说过你曾以为我死掉了？”  
“是，是Malekith的人，他说他们杀了你。”Thor可怜兮兮的说，耷拉的表情就像被暴雨袭击过的流浪大金毛。  
“你信？”  
“我信过。和你有关的一切我都相信。”  
“纵使你从小被我骗到大？”  
“纵使我从小被你骗到大。”  
Thor利落的翻起身，撑在他心爱的人身上。他可不再是容易就被绕开话题的Thor Odinson。  
“你有两个选择：答应我，或是被我操倒在床上哪里也去不了。”现在的Thor Odinson更知道对付他这个弟弟兼爱人，有时候软的比硬的更有效，“那种痛苦我不想再承受一次，我会死掉的。别丢下我一个人，无论如何。”  
“傻瓜。”  
之后银舌头罕见的沉默了。  
“怎么了？”  
“Nothing。”  
Thor笑了，低头亲吻他的发旋，“我也爱你。”


	2. 番外2    那日早晨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是删减片段，在正文里被压缩过，现在解压缩了XD

番外2 那日早晨

 

“洛基！等等！”  
男孩如他所愿地停下了脚步，朝他转身。哥哥。他开口。  
索尔粗喘着气，瞬也不瞬地盯着面前的男孩。索尔忍住将他揉进怀里的冲动，眼中的不舍却是无可遏抑地满满地溢了出来。  
决定谁是奥斯陆最强高中冰球队的比赛进行到一半，其中一方的主将却冲出球场，不等装备、护具卸齐，三步并一步地以可以匹敌场上带球冲向球门的速度跑出运动馆。  
“洛基，你要走了？”索尔问，语调神情委屈得像一只突然被主人抛弃的小狗，“比赛才到一半，我想要你替我加油。”  
本来洛基千里迢迢从英国搭机回来挪威看他决赛，已经令他够惊喜了，但人天生无法被填满，一旦一个希望被满足了，就会有更多的欲望替代上来。  
“我要去赶飞机了。”洛基看着面前饱含不舍与慕求的湛蓝眼睛笑了一下。他的逃学是跨国性的，这对一个14岁的孩子而言并不容易，需要不少勇气和胆识，但他就能办到，而且不只一次。  
洛基抬起双手，熟练地替索尔摘掉头盔。这是专属于他们兄弟之间的亲昵。在剥除头盔的时候，索尔一如惯往地屈起膝盖，调整出一个适合两人的相对高度。16岁的索尔比小他两岁的弟弟高了一个头，但兄弟二人都相信，之后他们会到达一个相同的高度，肩并着肩。  
“我不在你也会赢的。你总是会赢的不是？我的哥哥。”  
洛基再度弯起了唇角，朝索尔递出手帕，索尔粗鲁地抹了一把脸，然后洛基总是会在这之后接着说，你又毁了我一条手帕。  
自小到大索尔接过不少递上来的帕子、毛巾，有男有女、有认识的不认识的、有目的的没目的的，当中也就只有洛基会有这种夹在不甘愿与撒娇之间的别扭反应，或者更应该说，在递手帕的人里头他只凝视注意过洛基的脸，并且记得。  
洛基再次抬起手，用手指拈去被汗水黏在索尔脸边的金色发丝。  
这位冰球前锋、校队主将，黄金的索尔奥丁森，是属于胜利的，属于神明的，属于太阳的，属于大家的，但这一刻无庸置疑，是独独属于他的。  
“要赢得比赛，索尔。Good Luck.”  
洛基踮起脚，仰起脸快速向他凑近，接下来会有一个来自可爱弟弟的香甜亲吻落在他的左边脸颊。这样甜蜜的脸颊吻在这世上唯独二个人能得到――弗丽嘉和他。  
可是这一次，索尔错了，这个吻不像往昔那样落在脸颊上。色比苹果、玫瑰花瓣般的柔软嘴唇，拓印一样地压上了索尔的嘴唇。

 

索尔睁开眼睛，发现自己原来做梦了。  
梦里吹拂上脸的热气来自于躺在他身边的人，他的弟弟洛基正蜷着身子睡在他身侧。索尔想起来，这里是洛基的房间。洛基在不久前知道了自己的真正身世，索尔也才被父母告知这个事实。好不容易安抚了脆弱易感的洛基，但又怕洛基半夜逃家，索尔硬是要留在弟弟房间看守兼陪睡。  
黑头发的少年侧躺在他旁边，比起梦里的样子，洛基又长开了不少。随着年龄增加越形锐利的五官，使他越加漂亮得不像真实。少年的眼皮跳了下，鸦黑色的长睫毛随之扇动，索尔咽了一口，但少年沁甜温热的鼻息还是一股一股地往他脸上送，难怪他会做出那样的梦了！  
但有个地方更热。一团热气正在他的腹部下方沸腾涌动。这是真正的梦魇！他居然在他弟弟床上晨勃了！  
更可怕的是他还握在那上面――索尔认真感受了一下，那似乎、应该是洛基的手？他抓着他弟弟的手一起摸在他硬梆梆的勃起上！  
索尔深吸一口气，强迫自己镇定。距离比赛时间还剩5秒钟，还差10码就能将球带进射击区打进球门，他要沉住气。他屏住呼吸，缓慢地小心翼翼地将他弟弟的手放回床上，然后他敏捷地跳下床，冲进浴室，她脱掉上衣长裤，迅速把自己剥个精光，打开花洒，跳进冷水里。但事实证明效果微薄，那里依然坚挺，翘得老高。这是神明赐予18岁青少年的祝福，同时也是惩罚。  
索尔认命地将手伸下，握住充血的阴茎，韵律而有力的摩搓起来。摩擦带来的快感在他的血管里窜流奔腾，全身发热，但这远远还不够。他不得不令自己想起洛基的面容，梦中的亲吻。  
梦里都是发生过的事实，唯独那个吻。  
青春期的他们，之间的身量差距不断变化着――索尔记得洛基曾从寄宿学校打回来的电话里向母亲提过因为长身高晚上骨头抽痛睡不好的事情――，才导致本来应该亲在脸颊上的道别吻落点有误，洛基半张唇直接印在了索尔的嘴唇上。  
即使如此，洛基在收回吻时还是展示了一个调皮戏谑的表情。即使是个失误。他的自尊心也不允许，非要矫饰成恶作剧。  
换到梦境里时，这个意外之吻成为一个真正的亲吻，洛基薄薄的嘴唇完美无缺的覆盖着他的，他双手伸出捧着洛基的脸……  
在想象着他弟弟软甜的唇瓣、温热的鼻息时，索尔不无意外地发现自己变得更硬了。他加快了撸动的速度和力道，又不得不在快感上涌时，一次又一次地屏住呼吸。  
索尔不明白自己为何会变成这样，竟然将一起长大一起玩耍的弟弟当成性幻想的对象，他们可是彼此唯一的兄弟。  
指尖擦过顶端的刺激使他浑身一颤，几乎要张启嘴唇。索尔尽可能地憋住呻吟，压住喘气声。因为他不能被发现，不能被发现他在弟弟房间的浴室做这种事情。  
从奥丁与弗丽嘉口中得知洛基是抱养来的，不是他亲弟弟的时候，索尔无法否认他曾有一瞬想要感谢诸神，感谢他们不是亲兄弟――他被自己吓了一跳，他唾弃起自己这自私龌龊的心思。发现身世真相的洛基有多伤心和痛苦，他如何能将自己欲念建筑在洛基的绝望上？索尔奥丁森，你根本不是人！  
他愿意给洛基比现在多出双倍、五倍、十倍的爱，去补偿他以为他失去的，冀望能够因此满足，不再为非亲生的事纠结难过。可是他不能，他给不了更多了，他更不敢，他害怕给了超过现在的量会怎么样？他不敢去想象。

他总算释放了。  
索尔像一尊雕像一样静止不动，缓慢而小声的喘息，用全副心力催促着、祈祷着身体尽快从高潮中恢复过来。他不能在弟弟房间的浴室待得过久，否则他不晓得该用什么理由来解释。  
有的时候他真觉得自己是怪物。这是他最不可告人的隐密，不可饶怒之罪，它就无声无息滋长于他以为是兄弟之间的相处里，也发生在他们分隔两地各自生活的思念里。就如同当年洛基现身球场来看他比赛，他瞬间忘了周围一切，脑中一片空白，只剩下思念驱动他冲向他，拥抱住他的男孩。  
索尔忽然低头看了眼跨下。  
Fuck！又来？！  
他不过是，就想起了一下，就想了那么一点点而已。  
索尔忿忿地攥住再度勃起的性器，这一次他干脆自暴自弃地任想象驰骋。  
他要掐住那截细腰――每次重逢相拥时还有在床上翻滚嬉闹时他无数次地搂紧过，亲吻他雪白滑腻的脖颈――他总在两人谈话间不由自主地或故意地将手搭放在上头，想要他的两条修长直腿交叉盘在他的腰间，就像他们在家里泳池游泳戏耍时那样，泳技不佳的洛基总会想要抓住攀住什么，白皙又单薄的胸膛紧紧贴着他……谁会想到，那些表面上是兄弟情深的碰触和拥抱，全都成为他用以自渎的素材。  
索尔惩罚似地加重力道，使劲搓弄着自己又肿又胀的阴茎，顶端渗出不少液体，最后索尔用力地上下套弄了几下后，终于在自己手里达到了高潮，他停住身子，抽搐着下腹，白浊喷洒到墙壁和他的腿部。  
一滴眼泪混合着从花洒淋下的水落在他的脚边。

索尔走出浴室时，卧房里的气味和他刚刚进去浴室前有些不太一样了，好像融入了什么新的味道，大概是方才浴室里的那气味还残留在他的鼻息里。  
洛基已经醒来，背对着他坐在床边，肩膀抽动一抽一抽的。  
“洛基。”索尔唤了一声。  
“我以为你走了。不再想理我了。”  
少年闷声闷气地说，低低的声音揉和着明显的心碎在里头。  
从他会开口叫哥哥的那一刻起，就牵引着索尔的整个世界。只要那软软糯糯的声音从他喉里一出来，索尔就愿意听从和满足他所有的要求，几乎没有极限。他帮洛基从冰箱偷出布丁点心，替他顶罪，压住威利叔叔的大狗让洛基给牠绑辫子，然后事后送根肉骨头过去当作补偿，趁妈妈不注意帮洛基吃掉他不喜欢的芹菜――明明芹菜又细又长，还是绿色的，怎么会有人不喜欢呢？大概是同类相斥吧，索尔猜。他的弟弟，他的洛基，他期盼他能凡事心想事成，得到任何他想要的。但现实却无法如此，随着他们越长大，他无法为他做到的事情也变得越多。  
所以索尔也心碎了。  
他箭一样冲了过去，吼道：“我怎么可能不要你。”  
在索尔扳过他肩膀，两个人面对面时，他看到一双亮晶晶的狡黠绿眼睛。  
“笨哥哥，你冲澡的声音我怎么会听不到呢。”  
小骗子得逞的笑了。  
“你！”索尔生气地扑向黑发少年，把少年扑倒，两人就势在大床上滚了一圈，等他们停下来时，洛基连头带肩膀挂到床外，几乎要掉出大床，洛基惊呼：“拉我回去！”  
索尔的视线在那往后拉仰优美白皙的脖颈停留了0.1秒后，赶紧大手一伸将挂在床边的弟弟拉回床上。  
“小傻瓜。”  
“笨蛋哥哥。”  
两人一齐哈哈大笑，并肩躺回床中央。  
“心情好点了吗？”索尔问。  
“如果你要生奥丁的气，就继续生气，想要生我的气，也可以，就是不要伤害自己好吗？除了不吃饭、离家出走之外，你想做什么都可以。”  
洛基侧过头，直直地望着索尔好一会儿。  
“我知道你关心我，你关心你的兄弟，我不生你的气，因为我爱你，哥哥。”  
他开口说，绿宝石般晶莹剔透的瞳眸闪着纯洁真挚的光彩。  
索尔愣了下，磕磕巴巴地回：“我也爱你，我的弟弟。”  
昨天晚上为了安抚洛基，希望洛基能从身世秘密的打击中恢复过来，不因自己是领养的身分自卑自伤，他对洛基说过无数次相同的话，说他们永远都会是兄弟。然而洛基一旦主动这么说了，他却觉得胸口闷闷的，感觉像忽然有一双手伸入他的胸腔攥住他的心，胃沉甸甸的，烦躁且不快，彷佛明明无实却被判刑。  
我爱你，不只是兄长对弟弟那种。  
“再睡一会儿会更好。”  
洛基撇着嘴，回到第一个问题。  
索尔喉间发出笑声，“好，我陪你。在母亲来叫我们之前应该还有些时间，小爱睡虫。”  
索尔跟前晚一样拉着洛基的手，他是他的看守者，保护者。两人安静下来，很快地索尔就沉沉入睡，从鼻子冒出了咕噜咕噜的鼾声。洛基张开眼睛，撑起身子俯视熟睡的兄长，翠绿色眼睛一眨一眨的，宛如绿叶上的露珠反射着初生的晨曦，漾溢着全宇宙最复杂难释的情绪。  
他低头在他阂起的眼睑上轻吻，“Sweet dreams, My blonde princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锤锤就这样一步步的被弟弟吃掉(咦  
> p.s.那半个吻真的是故意的。


	3. 番外3 Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面是少年锤基，时间点大概是索尔车祸失忆前夕，两个小年轻在家偷情。  
> 后半部是多年之后~

两兄弟刚从医院听取报告回来。根据术后诊断报告，弗利嘉的脑瘤移除手术不仅完全成功，也没有留下术后后遗症，整个庄园都因为这个好消息弥漫着欢欣的气氛。身为儿子的索尔和洛基，开心的心情则展现在放松的眉宇与轻快的步履之间。  
走在走廊上时洛基悄悄用手勾了一下索尔的尾指，然后若无其事的从他兄长身边经过，回到前方的自己房间。  
当房门被敲响时，索尔正在准备隔天去学校的东西，他立即跳起。索尔拉开门扉，对于洛基出现在门外并不感到意外。他迅速地将洛基拉进房里，然后关门、锁门，一气呵成。  
“我好像欠你一句晚安，哥哥。”  
洛基轻而淡之的说。  
洛基才抬起脸，就被索尔握住后颈亲吻，索尔嘴唇紧贴着他的，一边就势将他带到墙边，湿滑的舌头探进洛基的唇间，称不上灵巧，却足够扫荡洛基口腔里的每一处。  
索尔突然将原本贴在一起的嘴唇稍微分离，佯怒轻斥，“又咬我。”  
原来是困在兄长与墙壁之间的洛基趁隙咬了索尔的嘴唇。  
“小坏蛋。”  
作为报复，索尔吻得更深了，执拗地要与洛基唇舌相缠，直到双方都因为这个急切的亲吻喘不过气来时，原本激烈的吻才缓和下来。索尔侧头亲碰洛基红透的耳垂，看着颜色加深并往其他地方蔓延，他将嘴唇贴在洛基脖颈，察觉到索尔想做什么的洛基赶紧拍打了两下索尔肩膀，薄嗔说：“会被人看见。”  
话刚出口，他又被索尔狠狠堵住了嘴唇。  
索尔又一次捏住他的后颈，把洛基强揽在怀里。两人的嘴唇贴黏在一起，舌头在彼此口腔里不停的翻搅卷动，含糊的呻吟都被对方给吞下。继续吻的同时，索尔右手顺着洛基身体轮廓往下滑，从上衣的下襬不带停顿地伸了进去，贪婪地在少年紧致柔韧的腰背肌肤上四处揉摸。  
他们的胯间都有了反应，体内的情欲早升至一个沸腾的地步，汹涌到将人淹没。所有的理智和常识都被迅速燃起的欲望给吞食。洛基被吻、被摸得全身发烫，他把双臂勾上索尔的脖子，将重心移到了索尔身上，两只脚也不自觉地垫离了地面。得到洛基的主动后，索尔将双手改放到洛基臀部，肆无忌惮地使着劲掐捏少年圆润弹翘的臀瓣，之后他两手抓在洛基屁股上，往上一托。  
“抓好我。”他要他把自己都交给他。  
失去支撑后背的墙壁，洛基只能紧抱着索尔以保持平衡，紧蹭着索尔宽厚温暖的胸膛，一双胳膊牢牢地圈在了索尔的脖子上，两条长腿则是交叉盘在索尔腰上。就这样整个人都挂在他的身上。  
“到床上去。”洛基只能这样跟他要求。  
得偿所愿的索尔笑出声，维持着这个姿势抱着洛基往床走去。

到达床上后，两人迅速扒除了对方的衣物，眼神不离彼此。他们明明天天见面，却对彼此生出另一种想念。  
索尔俯下身舔吻洛基赤裸白皙的胸膛，一边伸手往他胯间探去，隔着内裤重重按揉里头明显的突起。洛基的阴茎早就胀到发疼，他咬住嘴角，仰着湿漉漉的眼睛瞪对方，像极了无辜的小鹿，却又任指腹挑衅地滑过索尔肌肉遍布的身体。索尔的强壮是无庸置疑的――刚才他轻松随意地就能抱起六呎高的自己，让洛基有些小不爽――索尔的强壮还呈现在另个地方，洛基瞟了眼他胯下的雄伟勃起，不禁生起怯意。  
此时索尔的两手都滑到了洛基的股间，扯掉被液体濡湿的内裤。他低下脸蹭洛基半勃的阴茎，后来直接用嘴唇含住。洛基发出一声惊呼，浑身僵硬得颤抖连连。  
“呜，够了！哥哥！”  
索尔的嘴唇正包覆他勃起的性器，粗糙的舌头或辗压或卷舔的扫过他的前端，这是享受也是折磨。  
充血的阴茎禁不住一而再三的刺激，他抓着索尔的金发试图将他拉起。  
为了让洛基能够更享受他之后的服务，索尔从善如流的将埋在弟弟腿间的黑色毛发里的头抬起。他变换姿势翻身跨在洛基身上，一双大手毫无顾忌地在洛基身上逡巡摩娑，跟随身体轮廓起伏。  
索尔在他身上任意地摸索、揉捏，所经之处却像是点火一般，热辣的发烫变红，洛基低声的喘息，他仍是不习惯这个，忍不住胡乱挣扎起来，索尔却霸道的一遍遍地将他往下压，最后洛基放弃地随他摆弄。索尔将他的下半身悬空托起，双腿往上弯折。  
“你好柔软啊。”  
索尔温热的鼻息喷在他的颈边，洛基不意收获到了索尔的赞美。  
洛基本来想回什么，却立刻止口。索尔的手指正钻入他的身体在替他的后穴润滑，洛基及时咬着下唇避免自己过大声的吟叫。又一次被撑开那个地方，洛基仍是无法马上习惯，但他还是顺从地将双腿打得更开，他甚至可以感受到那些粗大的指节，难耐地扭动起屁股。  
索尔控制着忍耐已久的欲望和冲动，夹着润滑液慢慢地仔细地替洛基做扩张。凭借之前的经验，他没花太久就找到了能让洛基感到舒服的那个地方。  
洛基喘声不断，声音里带着丝微的抱怨，高耸的鼻梁因为忍耐一抽一抽的，绿色的眼眶盈满了泪水，但他渴望更多的碰触。  
他想张口请求那个人碰碰他，但最终红胀的嘴唇只勾勒出一个单词：哥哥。  
索尔收走手指，撑起身，他托起少年赤裸的足踝，蓝眼睛里情欲弥漫。轻吻脚趾后，他将那只长腿放在自己肩头，两手抬起对方髋骨。  
洛基皮肤上布着一层细密发亮的汗水，全身因情动泛着粉红，妖艳得不可方物。“你真好看。”  
索尔忍不住在饱满的臀肉上又用力揉了几把。  
洛基假装没看见他兄长饥渴的眼神，“别对我说那种哄小姑娘的话。”  
“洛――”发现到自己似乎失言的索尔想要挽回。  
“对你的小姑娘好一点。”  
洛基像猫一样歪着头，眼睛半瞇，似笑非笑。索尔也坦然笑着回望着他。他两腿间的欲望已苏醒许久，索尔提起腰部，将分身对准洛基已被充分扩张好的穴口，慢慢地将自己推进洛基的身体里。  
洛基抬起他雾气弥漫的绿眼睛看着撑在他上方的索尔，为他将双腿张得更开，让他挤进自己的两腿之间，自然得就像他们已经做过上百次。有一天他们会无比的习惯彼此，但仍会为对方的触碰和抚摸而颤栗。  
初入时洛基猛然呼出一小声，他皱着眉咬紧嘴唇，一双绿眼睛因为情欲的缘故变得越加湿润。头部最艰辛，在感觉终于成功进入之后，洛基安心了一下。  
比起之前他也更有经验了。洛基咬牙拱起背，用勾在索尔臀上的腿拉近两人距离，主动地将索尔吞得更深更多。  
索尔先等待，直到确认洛基适应了，他深吸一口气，开始以温和缓慢的节奏挺动胯部，沉缓却深入地慢插了几次之后，他开始加快了抽插的频率。看着洛基赤裸瘦长的身躯在他身下重重喘气，扭动颤抖，他又加重了冲撞，同时做着左右深浅的角度变化。  
洛基弓起身来，他极力压抑，用手背抵住自己的唇，带着哭腔的呻吟还是从唇缝指缝间溢了出来。他的兄长实在是太大太粗了，他觉得整个人都被塞满塞撑，难受到快要晕厥过去。每当索尔辗压过敏感点，在上头来回摩擦时，那逼人昏厥的酥麻快感都会拉高一重，涌上将他席卷淹没。

这场性爱持续得有些久，汗水与贺尔蒙构成的淫糜气味充盈在房间，随着他们每一次肉体交碰而扩散。索尔时轻时重、时缓时快的动作折腾着他，透明的泪水从洛基眼眶滚落滑下。两人的呼吸都无法平稳，每一寸神经都为彼此的动作而烧灼发烫。于他们而言，他们又一次完整地占据他兄弟的身体。  
洛基抽搐着小腿，他和索尔几乎同时射精，浊白的体液溅洒在两人腹部。

 

索尔喘着粗气从洛基身体退出来，他没有背过身或做其他什么，而是不顾彼此身上的狼藉黏腻，一把将弟弟搂在怀里。  
感受彼此身体的起伏，在剧烈的脉动渐趋缓和后，他用指腹轻轻蹭洛基潮红的面颊。  
“……again?”  
少年贴在哥哥颈窝边沙哑低语。他知道，索尔的精力和能耐不可能一次就够。  
索尔压抑住心里的惊讶和喜悦，轻声说：“用手帮我，用手就好。”他不想让弟弟年轻的身体承受过多，洛基抬起湿漉漉的翠绿眼睛询问真的吗，他嘬住洛基耳垂，“因为是你，只要是你。”  
老实说，他必须花费很大力气才能够克制住自己疯狂操弄弟弟的欲望和念头。和兄弟做爱已经是非常放纵的作为，更别说毫无节制――但持续肿胀的阴茎像是在嘲笑他的矫情做作。

犹豫一小会儿后，洛基将手探到兄长的下身，立刻像被烫到似的缩回了一下，但他马上又伸手过去。在短暂的休息后，索尔的精力象征已经重新苏醒，再度直立起来。用体内感受是一回事，用手去触碰又是另一回事，勃起的性器炙热得烫手，他想松手反悔，但此时退却太丢他洛基奥丁森的脸了！  
不想半途而弃的洛基硬着头皮，用手环住索尔的阴茎，开始缓缓套弄。当指腹擦过每一道突起的筋络时，他都不禁为之发颤，再重新攥好。  
趁他专注认真的时候，索尔带着贼笑在他嘴唇上啄了两口，洛基羞赧的撇头避开，却仍敬业地继续手上的工作。  
“圈好，好。再快点，大力。”已经完全勃起的性器极需得到抚慰，索尔忍不住出言指导。毕竟不是属于自己的，刚开始撸弄时总会有些动作生疏，来来回回几次后，聪明的少年很快便掌握住诀窍，变得灵活熟稔。  
洛基微凉纤细的手指碰在他的勃起上，和他自己来时是截然不同的感觉。当洛基的指尖轻轻磨过铃口时，索尔微幅扭动起来，口中也冒出呻吟。  
“小声点，哥哥。”  
洛基抱怨，语调里流露出几分得意与兴奋。  
“我都没让你别叫了，哎呀。”  
洛基手上加力了一下。  
“我又没叫。”  
没人知道这秘密的时刻以及他们隐密的关系能否一直持续下去，低调是他们不得不的作法。  
索尔吻上他的嘴，堵住他细碎的埋怨与抗议，一手按住洛基的腰臀把他拉得更近，使他们尽可能贴靠在一起。他用大腿顶住洛基的性器，不轻不重的磨蹭，本来颓软的阴茎很快又变得坚挺。洛基张大瞳孔，一度想要挣开，却仍不自觉地挺臀向前，讨取更多的快感。索尔粗重灼热的气息冲向他的胸膛，使他全身烫得厉害，让他也跟着大口喘息。  
两人阴茎碰在一起，洛基干脆用双手一并握住。索尔也加入一起握着他俩的勃起快速地上下套弄。他用拇指按上前端的铃口，刺激它们分泌出更多，套弄起来更为顺畅起劲。摩擦带来的快感冲击脊椎，随着血液流窜全身，两人发出饱含愉悦的叹息，没多久他们又一次高潮了。

他们倒在彼此身边，索尔从床角拉过一条毯子盖在弟弟身上，把疲惫瘫软的洛基捞进怀里，两人四肢交缠在一起。  
他知道他们很快就会一起进入梦乡，也许明天会到来，也许一切会被改变，但永恒是由每一个点滴片刻累积而成，他眼睛晶亮，像盛满晨曦的海水，他向彼此说：   
“我们会永远在一起。”

***

“我们会永远在一起。”  
索尔凑到脸边，轻咬他的耳垂。洛基正躺着大床上缓缓地喘息，体会着性爱后的余韵，等待身体从高潮中恢复过来。  
没多久，洛基发现眼前景象突然变得模糊，天花板原本精致的雕刻线条又糊成了一团，不复清晰。  
有人正在嘬弄他的乳头。挺立的乳尖像烂熟的果子，轻轻辗压就会被弄坏，索尔却用嘴唇叼含、齿尖轻磨，用舌尖挑拨本已胀红不堪蹂躏的乳头。  
他啪啪啪地往索尔肩膀拍巴掌，仍阻止不了索尔想做的事情，就像他无法将索尔从他自小就睡着的房间里赶出一样，过去几天和接下来的剩余假日，他们都会继续待在挪威老家。  
索尔对着他的乳头重重吸吮，手掌同时滑过他的背脊和腰部，他的肌肤因为掌心的薄茧颤栗不止，压抑不了的呻吟从唇间一声声泄出，他的身体很快便又一次进入状况。索尔的爱抚总是那么周全细致，他不自禁地仰起脖颈，抓住索尔的头发，弓腰张腿邀请索尔的进入。  
照理说他可以直接进去，索尔还是先用了手，在前次残余和新添润滑剂的辅助下，他微勾起指节伸探进去，受到刺激的内壁马上包覆过来，但这并不阻碍他找到那个人最敏感的一点。这不单单只是为双方之后能够更加舒服的前戏，这也是他传达爱意的方式之一。洛基随着对方动作扭动起下半身，一双脆弱多水的绿眼睛直直注视着眼前人。  
索尔唇边弯起弧度，不管做过多少次，他的洛基总是这样可爱又敏感，就和他的人一样。索尔把面前那双修长的腿压折到洛基的胸口，并将下半身腾空抬起，这高难度的动作洛基轻易地就做到了。他将硬挺的阴茎抵在洛基臀瓣间，圆头在入口处蹭了几下后便不疾不徐地插了进去，一边感受内里柔软细致的皱褶，一边挺动起下身，慢慢加快插入拔出的速度，还有他金色的头发也在摇晃律动一下下撩过洛基的皮肤，令洛基发痒难耐，溢出暧昧甜腻的声音。  
“哥哥......”  
“还叫哥哥。”索尔假装嗔怪。  
在索尔故意的停顿里，洛基回嘴，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“我爱死了。”  
索尔咧开嘴，又一次提起腰猛插到底。他的弟弟在他的身下重重的喘气，四肢发抖，破碎模糊的呜咽里间或着柔软的啜泣。他熟知他每一个敏感点，在洛基声音突然拔高的时候，他就变本加厉的辗压过去。伴着急速升高的快感，洛基很快变丢盔卸甲自我放任起来，整个人尽情地配合摇晃起来，胡乱地叫唤着对方的名字，呻吟一声比一声高扬。  
知觉感官被人掌控的感觉很不好受，他其实并不喜欢，但眼前这个人可以，只有他可以。激情冲撞的结果，洛基几乎要撑不住，他的双手在颤抖，双膝也在打颤。  
在进出间迸出的煽情水声从大床为中心往房间四处扩散出去，然后才由古典窗台旁新置的厚重窗幔将声音紧紧裹住不让外传。  
“我爱你，洛基，我爱你，洛基。我爱你、我爱你……”  
簇簇的泪水顺着他脸颊滑落到床铺，在索尔不停对他呢喃的爱语与激烈的进攻下，他获得了又一次高潮。

“拔出去。”洛基命令。他连稍微挪动都没余力，只能催促另一个人动作。  
“让我再待一会。”  
“都软了。”  
“很快就会硬了嘛。”索尔耍赖说，一面又扶着往里头推进去了一些。  
拜托你别再硬了，洛基在内心翻白眼。说一整天下来两人都累了，蹭蹭就好，结果还不是做了两次。这家伙就是个混蛋。  
索尔带着笑容再度吻他，他们交换着口水，唇舌交迭咂咂有声的接吻。索尔下半身一点一点地慢慢向外抽出，上半身不动依然紧搂着洛基深情拥吻，这是他强烈的占有欲在发作，必须一定要有一部分相连结在一起才甘愿。  
他们亲吻又分开，然后又亲吻，每次分开时都会牵出银白色的细丝。  
“新婚快乐。”洛基开口说。  
“你也是，”索尔用鼻尖厮磨他的，“新婚快乐，奥丁森先生。”  
――他重新成为了洛基奥丁森，以索尔奥丁森配偶的形式。  
掩不住的喜悦化成索尔满脸的笑容。他试探地问过洛基，他换过那么多身分和名字，是不是为了有一天毫无阻碍的成为洛基奥丁森，在‘少臭美’和‘别自以为是’之外，索尔还得到了‘如果这样想你会觉得开心的话’的第三种答案。  
他们再也无需在新的一日作息开始之前，回复成一对正常、普通的兄弟。在充足愉快的性事之后，他们能安心地拥着彼此沉沉睡去，直至新的一天到来。  
他们面对面侧卧着，十指在脸前交握，蓝色与绿色的眼睛对望着。  
――我不是你的兄弟。  
――我不会忘记你的。  
――Farewell, Brother.  
――你说你都记得，你早就想起了一切！  
――被丢下的不是我吗？  
咀嚼那些过往，有时是那么样的疼痛，有时却又甜美如蜜，像裹着毒药的糖贻，甜得令人甘心为此而死。他并非永远对洛基的算计一无所悉，真相是那么轻易地被看出来，但他从不后悔打破了他们作为兄弟的假象。回想彼此的一喜一怒，一憎一笑，出现在他们之间的每一个字句，他很庆幸，他们从来都没有真正地放弃对方，只要再多一点不幸，少一点幸运，就是一个全然不一样的结局。曾经的失去和痛苦，并非是徒劳。那些过往，全是通往现在的一节节阶梯。  
永恒是由每一个点滴片刻累积而成，曾经的每一瞬造就了现在的他们，也包含未来的。

再来一次？  
如你所愿――别想！

我也爱你。  
你爱我，我从不怀疑。


End file.
